Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man Films)
Doctor Octopus (real name: Otto Octavius) was the primary antagonist turned anti-hero of the 2004 Spider-Man Movie, Spider-Man 2. ''Doc Ock was a scientist who became controlled by his malevolent mechanical arms, and was from there, turned into a dangerous super villain. He was portrayed by Alfred Molina. In ''Spider-Man 2 Overview Otto Octavius is a scienticst by profession who studied science together with Curt Connors. It was at university that he met his future wife Rosalie who was studying English Literature at the same time. Otto dedicates his life towards researching and building a sustainable fusion power reactor with his wifes help. He finds funding for his project from Oscorp under the leadership of it's new head of research development, Harry Osborn. Harry also introduces Otto to Peter Parker who was writing a paper on him for a university class, ironically taught by his colleague Dr. Curt Connors. Becoming Evil To help him perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which prevented the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Unconscious, he is taken to a hospital to have the appendages removed, but the tentacles develop their own ability to move at will and brutally kill the surgeons, and Octavius escapes. Octavius' failed experiment left Oscorp bankrupt causing Harry much anger. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. Getting the alias of "Doctor Octopus" J. Jonah Jameson names him "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock". In an effort to finance his experiments, Doc Ock attempts to rob a bank where Peter Parker and his Aunt May happen to be present. After a short glitch in his powers, Spider-Man manages to recover and soon the two take their fight outside the bank, but Doc Ock takes Aunt May hostage. After Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he is a hero. Octavius escapes unscathed. Allying with Harry Osborn After accuiring funds from his bank robbery, Doctor Octopus has completed rebuilding his fusion reactor, but is still in need one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He goes to Harry Osborn's penthouse for it, where Harry calls Octavius a hack. After threateningly dangling him over the edge of the Osborn mansion balcony Harry proposes a deal. Harry agrees to give Octavius all the tritium he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man and bringing him back to him alive. He tells Doctor Octopus that Peter will tell him how to find him, but urges him not to harm Peter. Bank Showdown As Peter and his aunt are discussing with a bank accounter ,Octavius arrives at the place ,wearing a large brown jacket ,exposing his tentacles after being stopped shortly by security guards. Later ,Peter as Spiderman is battling with him ,but the latter is taking May Parker a hostage ,after a short battle ,Doc Ock escapes ,and May is alright. Abducting MJ Doctor Octopus destroys a coffee shop where Peter and Mary Jane Watson were meeting. Peter, through his spider-sense throws Mary Jane and himself out of the way of a thrown taxi, but Doctor Octopus abducts Mary Jane in a plot to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Train Showdown Spider-Man engages Doctor Octopus in a battle, which starts off at the top of a clock tower at 3 O'clock and then battle down on top of a train. During the battle, Octavius destroys the brakes of the train, forcing Spider-Man to rescue the runaway train so he can escape. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track, but at great physical exertion. He nearly falls, but the people in the train catch him and pull him up. Doctor Octopus arrives and the passengers defend Spider-Man, but his mechanical arms are too powerfull for them. Doctor Octopus captures Spider-Man and delivers him to Harry as arranged. He then takes the tritium for his own. Spider-Man awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane, learning that Octavius is rebuilding his machine and threatening the world. Final Battle and Demise Spider-Man finds Doctor Octopus in an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront, where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man manages to stun him with an electric shock. Peter then reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses by the shock and determined to end his doomsday experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, successfully drowning the fusion device at the cost of his own life. He drowns in the river along with the fusion core; before his death ,He became anti-hero and said that he would not ready to die as a monster. Production of the character David Duchovny, Liev Schreiber, Robert De Niro, Sam Neill, Ed Harris, and Chris Cooper were all considered for the role of Doctor Octopus. Apparently Sam Raimi decided to cast Alfred Molina as Octavius after his wife watched the film Frida which Molina had starred in. Molina was a huge fan of the Marvel Comics since childhood. Cooper would later be cast as Norman Osborn in 2014's The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Gallery Spiderman2 14.jpg|Doctor Octopus protects his fusion generator Otto Octavius (Earth-96283).jpg|Doctor Octopus attacked by Spider-Man's webbing 805475 1313370027703 full.jpg|Otto Octavius before becoming evil spiderman4.jpg|Doctor Octopus at the bank Doctor_Octopus_thumb.jpg|Doctor Octopus on the train 2004_spiderman_2_009.jpg|Doctor Octopus without his glasses 2447667-droc1.jpg|Doctor Octopus attempting to escape with stolen money Trivia * Doctor Octopus was originally planned to appear in Spider-Man and team up with Green Goblin, but he wasn't included because Sam Raimi though it "wouldn't do the movie justice to have a third origin in there". * The mechanical tentacles were each made up of 76 individual pieces. Each one of them were controlled by four people, who rehearsed each scene with Alfred Molina to get a more natural sense of movement. The sound designers chose not to use servo sound effects, to complete the illusion that the tentacles are a part of Doctor Octopus' body. * Molina actually gave names to his four mechanical tentacles (Larry, Harry, Flo, and Moe). Flo was the top right tentacle, because it was operated by a female grip and that particular tentacle was the most motherly, which removed his sunglasses and gave him sips of his drink. * In the earlier scripts of Iron Man, Doc Ock was planned to be mentioned by Tony Stark, but this reference was scrapped in the final version. Probably, this reference was cut because the universe of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man isn't part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * In Spider-Man 3, Doc Ock makes a non-physical cameo in one of J. Jonah Jameson's newspapers. * In the videogame adaptation of Spider-Man 2, Doc Ock has many henchmen. However, in the movie, he work alone, with any henchman, like the other villains of the Spider-Man trilogy. See also *Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man Films) in Heroes Wiki Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighter Category:Spouses Category:Lego Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Gaolers Category:In love villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Business Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Anti-Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Terrorists